Once in a Blood Moon
by mirrors-never-lie
Summary: She's the younger sister of the heir. He's the only child, anticipating a crown. The little, lonely girl wishes upon a planet, and the young, yearning boy wishes upon a moon. When Rikan and Levana are betrotheds at birth, what's to come? Do they find the love written in storybooks, or is something darker to come as these two grow? RikanxLevana stories collection.
1. Chapter 1- Why She Is Afraid

**A/N: Takes place before all the books in the series. When Levana and Rikan are playing together at the palace of Luna. They are betrotheds to create a union between Luna and Earth, which is why they get to see each other once in awhile. This is before Levana is burned in the fire. This was originally for 'Childhood' theme for TLC Ship Weeks, but I thought about having a collection for these two.**

Her dress was getting muddy quickly, and if her mother were to watch her now, she'd chastise the little princess.

But Jannali was probably somewhere else in the castle, tucked away with entertainment and men and wine. Levana was much too young for that. And at this age, she wasn't sure if she would ever have much of an interest for those things anyway.

Maybe only Rikan. She had an interest in him. She dearly loved Rikan, though he wasn't a man yet. Merely an eight-year old.

"Wait up!" Her grubby hands latched onto the rock of her nature and zoo-playground that was made especially for her. A burbling stream rolled off in the distance, and the tropical trees towered over her as she raced up to keep up with the prince.

"You can't catch me!" Rikan taunted, his childish face beaming. He lost his footing then, his crimson and crisp clothing growing dirty and wet from tripping over a moist moss patch. Still, he was way ahead of her, and his limbs were up again and swinging as gracefully as he could over the patch.

The animals in the zoo squeaked and scattered out of the way as Levana harrumphed, and she barked at them.

"Move! Make way," she ordered, kicking dirt towards them. Most of the smaller, more skittish mammals scurried away. Bunching up the material of her dress in her little fists, she kicked at some of the animals while racing to keep up with Rikan. The creatures ran away, and she felt almost powerful- queen of her jungle.

But as she advanced, an enormous, irate peacock rose from the grass, and he raised his feathers high, announcing his majesticness. The vibrant blue and magenta hues of his golden-outlined man shone and grew only higher, and his nostrils flared.

Levana gulped. Her heart felt like an anvil, and she skittered to a stop.

 _My, my, said Channary. You're awfully spoiled. You have so many animals. So many. Don't you agree? Do you love them all?_

This peacock had been one of the tested subjects the scientists had fun with- a lab animal that had its size multiplied several times, transforming it into an even more exotic creature. When it had first entered her playground zoo, Levana had called him 'Jewel', played with him for a day or two, then moved on.

"C'mon, Levana," Rikan called. She glanced his way, wanting more than anything to go after him and continue playing- maybe even sneak in a slobbery kiss in there, too…

But there was this horrid animal in the way, and Levana would not- could not- move until it did first.

"No." Levana folded her tan and stout arms in defiance, and she pouted with her lower lip jutting out. Her gauzy, glittering dress that was bejeweled with tiny stars was soaked in a lot more mud by now, and she smelled terrible - like manure- but she was more concerned about the animal in the way.

"Are you scared?" asked Rikan, nearly laughing.

Something crawled down her spine, and she glared at him.

 _Come here, Levana. Here! Look at the animals. They love you, Channary smiled. This way, love. Yes, they want to be your friends. Don't cry! Why are you crying? Are you scared?_

Was she scared?

She had every right to be scared.

"The peacock is just in the way." She stomped her feet, feeling cross.

"Just move around it, Lev." A smirk played on his lips. "Hurry up, or I'm going to find Torin and play chess with him instead."

 _Of course, Levana. Look, little sister. Baby, sweet sister. The animals told me they love you. Don't be afraid. Now, hurry up. Hurry, they're waiting._

Levana remembered being flung into the bird section of the zoo. She remembered being pecked without wanting to. She remembered wailing and wanting mercy to take her over, wanting to die.

She had suffered minor injuries from Channary's bird-manipulation-trick, and she only suffered some bloody cuts that were now stitched up, but it was enough for Levana to be a bit paranoid of birds. Plus, the birds she was thrown into were small and weaker. This one had the strength of three grown men.

"No! Don't leave me," she whined. Desperation took autopilot of her feelings.

"Just go around. We don't have all day."

Shuddering, Levana cowered as the animal snarled, his beak disturbingly large enough to inflict several wounds.

But this was Rikan. Her love, her true love. He'd never do a Channary trick. So, she made her move- snaking quickly around the beautiful beast, heart pounding in fear...almost to Rikan...almost…

The peacock jerked his head and snapped suddenly, tearing her dress. Its beak cut apart the hem of her clothing, and she shrieked, trying to get out its grip. But the animals only grew stronger, pulling and yanking her in, eating fistfuls of her dress. Rikan screamed- the cacophonous noise shattering and horrendous, making her feel chill to the bone.

"Stars! Help her!" she heard him screech as her ears rung, the rushing blood pounding in her ears. She couldn't focus, and the world tilted upside down.

Levana was too shocked to say anything at all. And she was also sure she wet herself.

Frantic tears fell out of her eyes instantly as the violent bird swung her around from his mouth. Her heart must have stopped- she wasn't breathing, she couldn't be breathing...wasn't capable with breathing…

"SOMEONE HELP THE PRINCESS!" Rikan's voice cried, faint and distant. Soft yet screaming. Dark yet light.

Trying to wrestle out of the peacock's grip, she grunted harshly. A figure bounded towards her- she could see in her peripheral vision- and someone was yelling and crying. Shouting something over and over again- but Levana couldn't make out the words.

"STOP!" she sobbed, not sure if it was from frustration. Her face was flushed, and by now the bird held her ten feet from the ground, and her dress was in mangled shreds.

The last thing she remembered was being thrown away, not to a pack of birds, but far away- being cascaded into a blanket of water.

 _I told you, baby sister. She grinned deviously. They love you._

 **A/N: Thanks so much for reading. Any topics for what the next chapter should be would be helpful- leave it in a review/private message. Constructive criticism can help me as well. Thanks again. (Also, I felt like if Rikan and Levana were betrotheds, this would partially explain her HUGE obsession over Kai?)**


	2. Chapter 2- The Ocean Curls at the Child

**A/N: Hello, all. So...to respond to the guest review regarding the ages: Rikan is eight. Levana is five. Channary is twelve. Torin is fourteen. (Thanks for reviewing by the way, and to lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, too. Thank you bananakisses for following/favorting! Greatly appreciate, guys). This chapter is Channary's POV, and she and Torin are in an entertainment room with a nanny watching them.**

The nanny folded her arms. "Understand? Your sister is in bad shape right now, and-"

"No," she started, bursting into hysterical laughter. "That is so- oh my stars!" Clutching her stomach from the bubbling pain of delirious laughter, Channary tittered, imagining her sister crash into the water, falling and falling- _drowning and dying..._

Torin gaped at her, his mouth wide open in an astounded little _o._ "You're sick. You know that? Disgustingly terrible."

Winking at him, Channary bopped his nose. "And proud of it." Torin bristled, narrowing his eyes at her, and she smiled sweetly. He growled, muttering something unintelligible under his breath.

"You love me."

"No. No!" Shutting his eyes, Torin shook his head. "Stop. You're insane."

"You're the insane one," Channary said soothingly. "I know you are. You know, too." She placed an arm on his shoulder, admiring and caressing his strong blades and his soft face. Torin, looking torn, shuddered. She tickled his collar bone for a mere second, and then he shrugged her off.

"Stop! Stop taking over my thoughts!" he hissed petulantly as Channary smirked, tightening her lasso around his mind. His face contorted with pain as she sharply attacked him, feeling empowered. Feeling strong. Knowing that she was on top of things, while her little sister began to slip past time in a stream.

"Princess Channary! Stop what you're doing, or I'll tell your parents." The nanny glared at the princess, and she placed her hands on her stout hips.

A tinkle floated out of her. "Oh? Will you?" A dramatic pause, and Channary flipped her impeccably wavy hair. "Or will I make you two slice your throats before my parents arrive?"

The nanny blinked slowly, and Torin made a muffled noise.

"I'm kidding!" she cried out, and then she started to laugh again. "Stars- you should have seen the looks on your faces. You love me. I know you love me. Right?"

Gulping, the nanny turned pale. "Princess," she said softly, like a child testing the waters of an ocean. Darting away from the sea when it curled back and forth.

"You love me. You would do anything for me. Right?" She let go of Torin's mind, and he whoosed a sigh of relief. Then, his eyes grew as wide as saucers as he realized what she was doing.

Delighted, Channary spun on the nanny, questioning her again. "You love me?"

"P-princess," she said, her voice teetering like a drunk man's steps. "Please." Her eyes flickered, and she started to hypervenalite.

"I asked a simple question, my dear nanny." With that, Channary smiled, exposing her clean, pristine teeth. "Everyone loves me." Fluttering her lashes, Channary inched towards the nanny.

"I-I do. I do. I love you, princess."

Grinning, Channary stood up straighter. This was going well. "I believe the sharp objects can be found in the top drawer down the hall."

Torin gasped, and the nanny looked like she wanted to scream for her life, but she couldn't. Her mouth was essentially glued shut. Obediently, the nanny walked, her steps a bit too forced- a bit too strict- as she opened the drawer and fingered a gleaming knife. The reflection from the knife glinted in her eyes. Her hands shook and trembled with what Channary assumed was fear.

Fear. What a friend to keep, what a devil to play with. A flash of death in the mediocre, nanny-life.

Torin and her nanny were too weak.

Channary was so strong. Stronger than anyone, she knew. Stronger than Levana.

One day, she would be stronger than her parents.


	3. Chapter 3- Romeo Rikan

**A/N: Superheroes Theme.**

Voices.

Familiar voices.

Her head was clogged and she couldn't breathe; her lungs were burning and disintegrating beneath her flesh. She felt numb to the bone at the same time though, and there was something so cold yet so hot about her. A girl of icicles that contained a deadly fire.

Levana's undergarments and dress were soaked through with mucky water, and her damp, heavy hair was causing her to shiver. She felt the need to reject the fluids that had drowned her lungs, but she couldn't- she was choking.

Trying to survive. Fighting. And, well, dying.

Her airway was suffering. It felt almost as if someone had shoved a bucket of ice down her throat and then clamped her lips shut.

She was going to die.

Someone screamed.

"Levana! Can you hear me?"

Rikan. She knew immediately that it must have been him.

She loved Rikan.

Lips briefly touched her forehead before she felt herself being whisked away from the prickly moss.

* * *

She woke up to more voices, no longer as desperate and concerned as before. Her lungs were no longer burning, but now she felt too cold. Ice cubes dripping down her back. A snowflake girl, she fantasized. Levana was a girl made of unpredictable Earthen weather.

"I believe she's awake now, but she might be slightly unconscious," someone said hoarsely.

"Really?" A shocked, relieved voice.

"Hold onto your constellations," the former tone croaked hoarsely, "she's alright, Mr. Rikan."

"Oh! Oh, Levana!" Sobbing, Rikan began, "It was my fault. I didn't mean to, and it was an accident! But-"

"Oh, shut up! She's alive, you numskull." Channary's distinctive, lilting and professional tone. "Right, Torin?"

An amused grunt, from which Levana assumed was from Torin.

Finally deciding this was the perfect time to make a dramatic scene, Levana fluttered her lashes, half trying to focus as her pupils adjusted to the light, and half trying to be a dramatic princess. She stifled a yawn, doing her best to wake up as princessly as she could.

"Levana! Oh, stars." Rikan flushed, tear-streaked face coming into view, and a nurse with speckled, gray hair peered down at her from where Levana was lying. From the feel of it, and from peering slightly around the room, she assumed that she was on a stiff hospital bed, in a room. Channary, with her lavendar, flowy and slightly see-through dress, gave her an annoyed look, while Torin , in a neat suit, frowned deeply. The nurse huffed, as if she were proving a point, then ducked out of the room, mumbling something like _I'll be back to get something, and be good..._

Channary was at the sweet age of a preteen- already wearing clothing meant for more experienced women- and she despised Levana. Always scowling and taunting and tricking her. Torin, Rikan's older friend and future advisor, was being _played_ with Channary. But everyone knew that the peculiar and mature Torin did not like to be played with.

Attempting a weary smile, Levana looked up to see the faces staring down at her.

"Where art thou, Romeo?" she smiled to her hero, repeating the ancient, first-era line that her English tutor briefly taught her. Rikan- her savior. Her everything. Yes, even at a young age, Levana felt love burning from her. She needed him, and he was so dauntless and perfect, and wouldn't they make the best of matches…

Rikan blushed, while Channary sneered, flicking her fingers at Levana's temple.

"Please. You do know that Romeo and Juliet ended up dying, correct?"

An awkward heartbeat passed.

"For love," Levana whispered, as if love was a justification for it.

Love. It always circled back to love.

Channary sighed, like she simply gave up on the hopeless five-year old.

Rikan brushed away Levana's damp, stringy hair from her face.

"I must smell terrible," she said, realizing that she just came up from a swamp. Wasn't this the part where the prince and the princess had an intimate moment? How could they have a moment if Levana smelled like one of the regolith miners in the outer sectors?

"Is that all you care about? You're alive. You could've died!" Hysteria wound around Rikan's voice.

For love, Levana thought. She would have died for him, just to chase around a beast. Love. But she knew that love was not widely accepted, especially among the courts in the kingdom.

"I know. But...we had fun…" She widened her eyes, and Channary face palmed in a disturbingly beautiful way.

"Oh, stars, Levana. Save this for our marriage." Then, he blushed furiously, realizing what he said.

Marriage- they were betrotheds to created a peace union between Luna and Earth, and Levana couldn't be happier.

The nurse came back in, clearing her throat. "The younger princess needs to clean up, children," she said, gesturing with one of her hands for them to go, the other occupied with blankets and fluffy towels. "Please leave for privacy matters."

Reluctantly, Rikan nodded, his hair shaggy and mossy. "I'll have to clean up in another hospital wing. Until next time, my Juliet."

Torin yanked Rikan by the arm, and they filed out of the hospital room. The future advisor's face expressed severe concern, like he had witnessed a death previously.

 **A/N: THANKS for reading, and I really appreciate everything you guys do.**


	4. Chapter 4- Lost Boy

**A/N: If you read Beginning of the New Generation, you know that I have set a goal to update at least one unfinished fic at least once every two weeks...so, here I am~**

"Stop dragging me! I can walk just fine by myself, thank you very much. That was a bit rude of you to leave that way, don't you think?"

Torin kept dragging his naïve and rather irritating friend. There was a six year gap between them, but could Rikan just grow up? For once?

"Let go of me!" Rikan demanded, fidgeting in Torin's grasp.

Glaring icily, he pushed his friend back against the corridor wall. Rikan grimaced as his back slammed hard, but Torin only sneered. He gripped the sashes of his friend's inky blue changsan. Pulling the prince's face close enough, Torin could see his own murderous reflection in Rikan's eyes.

"Do you know what's going on?" Torin hissed. He was sure his face was darker than the scarlet colors of his own crimson _changsan._

"No, but I-"

"Do you know," Torin said as he inhaled deeply, "how dangerous this place is?"

Eyes widening, Rikan cleared his throat. "Torin?"

Torin blinked rapidly, wishing he could erase the memories away. The slick sound of a knife curling underneath the nanny's neck. The slow burbling blood dripping. The agonizing whines- the appalling, shocked eyes as the innocent caretaker took in her betrayed hands.

The look on Channary's face.

 _Success._

An evil, crescent moon grin on her pretty lips. Batting, long lashes as the woman whimpered. A flip of cascading chestnut curls as the nanny gagged blood.

The nurse- thank the stars- survived. Channary had stopped her torturing before the woman could do any damage to her jugular.

All the while, Torin just stood there, trembling. Channary didn't even bother to control him. He was free, but both Torin and Channary knew that if he were to take one step away or call for help- he'd be the one suffering.

He should have told someone by now. Perhaps after he rebuked Rikan, then he'd tell.

Closing his eyes, Torin calmed down his frazzled nerves. The nanny was fine- probably emotionally scarred, but otherwise alright. And obviously Channary was a monster. Wasn't that fact established already?

 _Lunars. Sick, cruel Lunars._

"She's crazy. They all are," he managed to say, and he rested his forehead on Rikan's chest. Crazy was an understatement.

"Who? Levana?" Abruptly, Rikan shook Torin. "What in star's name is wrong with you? You're my friend, and now I feel like I don't even know you!"

"Everyone. Everyone's insane up here." Torin straightened, and his fingers loosened their grip on Rikan.

"What happened?" Curiosity filled his innocent eyes.

"Nothing you want to know. But I can't stand them anymore. I don't think this is considered a diplomatic meeting. More like a bloody battle."

Sucking in a harsh breath, Rikan pushed Torin away. "Nonsense. Levana and I are supposed to get married one day. You're going to have to accept that."

Bristling, Torin folded his arms. "No. You're going to have to accept the fact that Levana is a psycho who will kill you, and that Lunars are dangerous enough to destroy Earth."

Rikan narrowed his eyes. "Our marriage is supposed to be a peace treaty."

Torin mumbled under his breath.

The two were silent, and finally, Torin snapped. "I can't take this anymore! It's only been a mere two days on Luna, and this place is sick! Last time we came, it wasn't so bad- but now...They're messed up on this wacky moon!"

"Not all of them. Not...not Levana."

"Wake up Rikan! Welcome to reality," Torin snapped, gesturing to the empty halls. "This is where we are. This is close to the place where I saw a woman being forced to make a cut into her throat. Understand?"

Huffing, Rikan glared at the bright, luminous ceiling tiles. "No. I don't understand." Then, softly, he added, " So, you saw some lady being manipulated."

"Yes! By your _lover's sister_!"

"You don't understand either! Levana is my friend."

A friend.

Rikan was officially _befriending_ Lunars. Torin was going to have to knock some sense into him.

"No, she's not! You're being forced into marriage with her, just like how people in this stupid castle are being forced to do things just as bad. Have you ever wondered how many people are insane here? How many people want to die, rather than see that cursed Levana's face? Have you-"

"Shut up! You're just jealous! You're just...You just…"

That's when Rikan started to sob.

Torin blinked, witnessing his friend break. Rikan's tears came out fast and wet- a silent, shaking sob.

Never had he seen his charismatic, optimistic friend crumble into broken bones.

"Rik...Rikan?"

Upset was etched all over his face. "Leave me alone. Just go."

The words stung more than Torin would admit.

"Fine." Barely holding back a snarl and more biting words, Torin walked away, his footsteps clapping on the glossy floor.

* * *

He didn't know where he was.

Lost. Definitely. Rikan was totally lost. After taking a long bath and receiving a checkup from one of the Lunar nurses, Rikan had no idea where Torin was. And, frankly, without his best and smartest friend, Rikan would- naturally- be lost.

Sadly, he had no lollipop or sort of candy with him. Usually when he went to his palace's nurse, she handed him a sweet after the checkup. But he supposed Luna was different. But on the bright side, at least Rikan was healthy and survived that awful bird's wrath.

Rounding a corridor, he began to pray to the stars that he would find himself out of this wing. Obviously, he had been in palaces before- his home, for example, along with other royal monarch's castles, but Artemisia Palace…

Was different.

This place was significantly different than any place Rikan had ever seen before. Only being here once previously, Rikan was rather curious. The layout of the marble statues and silvery wisps of staircases fascinated him, and if Rikan hadn't born into royalty, he'd consider becoming an architect.

The halls were beginning to smell of a peculiar scent- something floral and natural, yet artificial. Like some old-lady perfume. His eye twitched as the scent grew stronger and stronger.

There was an enormous glass door on Rikan's left, leading to a marble stairs and manicured lawns. As he continued walking, his steps the only ones in this corridor, his stomach started to grumble. A sudden realization struck him- had he not even eaten lunch or dinner?

He wondered if his father was searching for him.

He wondered if anyone really cared.

An enormous door, complete with golden print and moon swirls, was on his right.

Compelled, he continued to walk, faster now, and final y approached the door in excitement. What was awaiting him on the other side Treasures? Riches? Fantastical creatures?

The heavy door groaned in protest, but his eyes widened in a flash.

He breathed.

Then, sneezed.

Fat, budding camellia buds were spotted from every corner, and lacy peonies seemed to dance around the room. Flowers were cracking from every crevice. Thick ivy leaves and vines, along with ruby-red roses and sharp thorns, glistened in desire.

Flowers.

Lunars had a messy room full of plants.

His curiosity ignited, Rikan proceeded inside, prancing. His eyes hungrily examined all the different types of buds. Mumbling some of the familiar names, and of course, citing the Latin roots of them as well, along with smelling each one, Rikan started to feel rather sleepy. His eyes watered with the sickly sweet scent of a thousand flowers in the room.

" _Tulipa clusiana_ ….this one is like Levana," he mumbled softly. "Oh, a flowering dogwood tree- _Cornus_ , I think. Or is it- something _alba_...? It looks sorta like Torin…"

Subconsciously, Rikan crumpled softly, laying beneath a tropical, thick-leafed tree, beside the quiet, burbling stone pond full of koi fish.

 **A/N: Review and let me know what's up~ I know this chapter seems a bit like a drag, but it's supposed to set something up, perhaps for the next chapter...**

 **Eventually, I plan on not continuing this exact plot- and soon to come are events in "Fairest", or other mentioned things in the books. So, I'll probably have a ti** **me gap and maybe some loosely connected chapters. Also, even though this is a "Rikan and Levana" fic, it's definitely up to interpretation to what ships you prefer during this timeline. Speaking of timeline, you might notice that the ages are not exactly canon to the plot. (Well, I believe that Levana/Channary age difference is canon). B** **ut, I think what I have set in mind is alright (ages can be found on Chapter Two), yet I'm open to age suggestions.**

 **Have a wonderful day to all of you!**


End file.
